


Keepers of the Flame

by Raptorspring



Series: Trip the lights and lead the way [2]
Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic, the leeries are magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorspring/pseuds/Raptorspring
Summary: Angus and the Leeries know Jack is meant to shine, but they can't help but wonder when that's going to happen.





	Keepers of the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a series now? Yes, yes it is, and I hope you enjoy it!

Lamp Lighters shared more than just a job. Leeries, as they call themselves, walk the thin line between the ordinary and the extraordinary while holding their torches high and their hearts open. Even in the dark of the night they are not afraid, for the Moon, their patron, will always guide them in their walk.

It was hard to explain, and it was easy at the same time. Leeries just knew what to do, what stands to protect, to guide and serve, it was in their nature. Such thing called them, and in some cases the call was louder, and it came with heavier responsibilities.

Angus was used to watch Jack smile. He was kind to everyone, and polite to even those who didn’t deserve it. Jack was always ready to give a helping hand, to see the bright side, and gently stir those in need of guidance towards the path meant for them. He did these things even before he was aware of his own actions.

To the other Leeries, it was clear that Jack was meant to _shine_ , but they didn't know when such event was going to happen, if ever.

When Angus was a child, he heard the stories from Older Lights. As clear as day he could remember when Bert guided a shy Jack towards them, encouraging the young child to make friends, to feel safe amongst the Sparks that, just like him, were better together.

Angus himself knew he was a Spark before anyone told him, he searched the Older Lights just to confirm, and they welcomed him like the sky welcomes the stars. In his eyes, Jack’s sparkle was the kind of light meant to be _brighter_ , full of potential and the warm touch only their kind of flame carries. So, it came to a surprise when Jack _didn't_ seem to know this, yet is was a consolation that at the same time Jack was not leaving his talent, his glow, go to waste.

Bert always smiled brightly, and with encouraging words and actions guided all of them to be the best Sparks they could be, a lesson only a Light like himself could give them.

It was dark, the day Bert had to leave them, and guile Jack had smiled, and talked about the future in a positive manner, Angus was able to see how much his friend was hurting, so he offered him a hug in comfort and Jack accepted it, holding him tight, for he was one of the people Jack loved.

An Older Light, Samuel, looked after them still. He might be retired but he was nowhere near done. Samuel knew every street, every corner, and every trick there was to be a Leerie, and he shared it all with them. It was Samuel who brought Phineas and Mark to their ranks, whom, along with Jack, where of the closest friends Angus had.

It didn’t take long for Phineas and Mark to see what Angus knew since many years ago, and with tilted heads and curious eyes they asked the same question about Jack.

“Do you think Jack will shake that blush wine?” Phineas gaze was firm on the reflection of the moon on the water, the river was calm that night.

Mark eyed the sky instead, “Three steps from fluorite.”

Angus sighed at Phineas' question. Was Jack ready to shine? He didn’t know. But as Mark on point, Jack was so _bright_ , so much sometime Angus was almost blinded, like staring at the sun and not a child of the Moon. Although, considering both the Sun and the Moon were siblings, the thought of them sharing their light on Jack wasn't that farfetched.

They shared a look between themselves, and then towards the Moon.

“It’s up to her,” Angus said softly, “Will you look over here, ma’am?”

“She’s watching,” Phineas smiled at the sky.

Mark tugged their sleeves and pulled them towards their bikes, “We gotta wait, Sparks,” and then he took the torch from his bike and in a swirling motion, it was lighted up immediately and he held it closer to the water, “You see it, right?”

Angus and Phineas saw, in the light, and _there_ it was. The feeling and the sight of the things to come, giving to them by that blessed gift Leeries carried in their very essence as they watch the nights and days, while they hold the flame.

“I see it,” Angus whispered, awed, “Right there!”

Phineas made a happy sound, and took his own torch, lighted it up as well and pointing towards the sky, where the Moon looked even brighter than before, her reflection twinkling on the water surface.

“Yes ma’am, right away ma’am!”

The three of them placed their torches together, making the flame higher. The win roared accordingly and then they were off on their bikes to do their job, not only lighting the lamps and making sure they were nice and illuminating the streets, but also making sure no one in need got lost in the fog, not when they could light the path to get them home.

Angus was familiar with the many things that lurked in the dark. Sometimes, he could see them like they truly are, other time they looked ordinary, hiding from those who couldn’t see but hunting them nonetheless. Those were the worse, they looked different and shared the same nasty things, like the slimy people trying to snatch children from their loved ones, and the greedy ones wanting to rob and hurt the unsuspected people walking at night, harming them just because they could.

Other times, when they didn’t hide from the unseeing eyes, they were easier to see and harder to stop, but the Leeries tried, and most time they succeeded. With them, it was easier to prevent than to stop, so prevent harm was what Leeries did best. Angus had lost count the many times when during the winter, where the night was the darkness, and for them it was just as important to close mysteriously open manholes as it was to turn on the lamps.

It was not usual for them to report broken cobblestone on the road, or close the doors of store where their workers perhaps too tired forgot to secure. Leeries did these things while waving the torch and scare the darkness clinging to the place away. 

Still, it was easier, faster, when between their ranks was a Light and not just Sparks. Bright Lights kept the Darkness at bay, and helped the Sparks to maintain their form to illuminate. Samuel was an Old Light, and while he did his best all the time, it was harder these days, when The Great Slump so easily took away the smiles of people, and it gave the Darkness power to harm the Sparks as well.

Angus was sad to see Samuel admit that he wasn’t enough, that when Bert had to leave it wasn’t a problem, but now with the Darkness feeding from the people affected so severely by the Slump, one single Old Light was simply not enough.

But now… the Moon had just showed them, and it wouldn’t be long before their first eyes saw what their second sight had let them know beforehand. Together as Sparks had to be there for their friend, who soon will become a Bright Light.

They couldn’t wait to see it, the winds were changing, and the Sparks were ready.

*/*/*

The winds brought Mary Poppins to them, and they also seemed to fan Jack’s spark into a flame. Everybody saw it, the night they had to be ready to guide the Banks children home, Jack was there to give to call to arms, and together they kicked and pranced, showing the children how they were not lost, showing off their inner Sparks to calm them, make them smile, while at the same time leaving the clear note to the Darkness that they were not going to let it take this family, not if they could do something about it.

But it got worse before it got better.

All of them looked for the certificate of shares that Jack described, while helping the Banks load the truck with their stuff as they said goodbye to their house. Angus stood close to Jack as he shuffled and shifted papers, his eyes scanning rapidly and going over and over again without success. At some point, Jack closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his closed lids, then his temples, perhaps willing himself for his second eyes to see what his primary couldn’t.

But it was Mark who saw it first.

“We should get the bikes and ladders ready,” he said to Phineas by the front of the truck, staring at Big Ben with curious eyes, “do you know how tall that one is?”

“Not in numbers,” Phineas tilted his head to a side, “But it’s tall, you can see it from anywhere in London, like a few houses stacked together tall.”

“Well, I hope Jack doesn’t fear heights,” Mark mumbled, “because I can’t do more than my ladder twice, thank the Moon the lamps in my rounds are never higher than that.”

Angus, who was listening to them, came closer to watch Big Ben from a distance, then back to where Jack and Miss Jane were talking, then the house where Georgie Banks had run back only to come back with a green kite, patched with an interesting set of paper scraps.

Adjusting his hat, Angus pushed Phineas and Mark towards the street, “Get ready, get ready, we’re gonna make a nursery rhyme!”

Jack looked over their direction then, frowning, “We’re going to turn back time?”

And it wasn’t long before the plan was set in their minds, and then the older Banks Siblings knew where to go but they were not ready to run, but the children were, and Jack was practically shining, giving the Sparks around him so much energy Angus felt his skin tingle.

Michel said, defeated, “Nothing. We can’t turn back time!”

Angus, Mark and Phineas shared a look, trying very hard to not run already, they knew where to go, they were ready as well but they waited for their cue, as Anabelle turned to look at her father.

“Why not? “Everything is possible… even the impossible.”

Mary Poppins, always seeming to know more than she let everyone on, smiled.

*/*/*

There was a moment where Angus’s fear was too much, when Jack jumped and was too close to falling. He didn’t, and Angus was sure he wasn’t the only Spark that sighed in relief once Jack was safely back on the ground, even if being in the office of that banker wanting to take the Banks’ house was not much better.

In the end things worked out, but Jack, even thinking was very close to shine, was still not a Bright Light, they could feel him getting there, but for some reason he was still not shining brightly. Sure, Jack was livelier than ever, especially now that Miss Jane seemed to help him be a warmer flame by returning his affection, not only making them better together but also welcoming him in some way into their family. It was very sweet that Jack had them and not just the Leeries now, Angus and everyone else were pretty happy for him.

Still, Angus was concerned. If Bert’s words were true, and they had always been, Jack was meant to _shine_ with them and over London by now already. He was meant to be the Beacon, like Bert had been before being called away.

They were getting impatient, but mostly worried. What if Jack couldn’t be the Beacon he was meant to be? Was he going to be fine anyway? Will the Darkness try to take him from them as retaliation? These were frightening questions, and Angus was already trembling but keeping the fear at bay.

 _He_ was a Spark. Angus might not be as an Old Light or a Bright-Light-To-Be, but he was nonetheless a source of light, his Spark protected and cared for those around him, and together with the other Sparks, they kept the lurking Darkness at bay for the good people of London.

Samuel, being older and wiser, knew the conflict in Angus being before Angus even voiced it.

“Fear not my Spark, the winds had changed, you see it don’t you?” Samuel said as they walked in the park, he pointed towards the edge of the fountain, where the moonlight reflected, “She has made her call, and some help has arrived, Mary Poppins is back!”

“But,” Angus frowned, “The Banks are safe, they no longer need her at their side.”

“It’s not The Banks this time,” using his torch as support like a cane, Samuel walked closer to the fountain, then pointed at the distance, “Here amongst us, we are light my boy, but to be the better versions of ourselves, sometimes we need some help, last time I checked the only way to answer the summon of our dear patron was to see her face to face, and it’s hard to reach her that way, when she’s all the way up there and our dear Bert cannot take us to her door.”

Angus watched the water, then back at the sky, blinking. There was something odd this night, about the Moon, and the clouds trying to cover it.

“Where’s the bunny?” Angus asked, perplexed.

Samuel looked over, his face morphing into something akin to understanding, just as the clouds swirled and covered the moon from their view. Samuel leaned more on his torch, “She called, and a message was sent, it seems it’s a job for one of her little hopping ones.”

It was nothing more than a twinkle in the night, but Angus heard and then saw the bright yet tiny silver light hopping around the park, towards the streets and no doubt Jack.

“You might want to get Mark and Phineas, and look for Jack once the sky clears out,” Samuel smiled, “Jack is gonna be still and crescent, and all of us should kick and prance.”

Angus almost ran after that. If Samuel was right, and he always was, then Jack was taking upon the call from the Moon, and with that his inner flame will have the change and evolve from a Spark to a Bright Light, like Bert said he would, and with that all of them will be stronger to keep the Darkness away, and maybe, just maybe, The Slump will finally start to disappear.

The night was dark without the moonlight, but as it was their job and duty, every Leerie mimicked the moon and gave light to London, they also shooed the shadows away to not give strength to those in perused of no good deeds.

Angus found Phineas first, giving a helping hand to a man lost in an alley, once the man was back on track, they rushed to find Mark, whom was making sure the lamps in his rounds were bright, together they chased the wind until they found, at the distance, Mary Poppins and Jack.

Angus’ eyes prickled with happy tears because Jack, his dear friend Jack was dressed in moonlight, his Spark almost bursting already. Jack had accepted the call of the Moon, and their Lady had giving him her blessing.

Now it was just a matter of time before Jack became as incandescent as he was supposed to be.

When Jack left, Mary saw them, of course she did, but they didn’t mind, because she was gladly confirming that Jack’s path was set towards the light they so carefully protected and harvested every night in order to do what Leeries did best, illuminate.

“Would you stay, Mary Poppins?”

“For a while,” she nodded, “There’s things to be done.”

She moved as always, sharp and precise, with the three young Leeries following behind her even when she did not ask. Mary walked towards the park and over the paths, until she was at the fountain where Samuel was sitting, resting while keeping his torch lighted up and bright.

“Ah Mary Poppins, it’s good to see your face,” he greeted her.

Mary smiled, “Samuel, has Bert written to you yet?”

The Old Light chuckled, “I got a letter yesterday my dear, he sends his love and thanks, also he asked me to tell you,” he cleared his throat, “There’s a Light on his way, but in the meantime, help me watch over my Sparks, they are too eager sometimes.”

“Oh, that man,” Mary rolled her eyes, “As if watching over one of you wasn't enough, especially with you here Samuel, you don’t need me.”

“Bert worries, Mary Poppins,” Samuel said evenly, “Especially now, that a Light is on its way towards us… you know this, my dear.”

“I certainly do,” she closed her eyes, thinking. She looked towards the younger Leeries, “It seems that it’s when the night it’s darkest than it’s harder to find the light… but here you are, as bright as always, beautiful Sparks.”

Angus and his friends blushed, but they knew what she was referring to, the many battles that no one saw take place in the nights of London since the Slump started, and the many times they did their best but the dark was too much even for them.

“We can be stronger,” Angus said, “with Jack we are stronger… and it feel selfish, but we need him to be even stronger now.”

“It’s not, Angus,” Mary said firmly, “This has to be done… it took longer and it should have, but now it will be done.”

Mary tapped her umbrella against the floor and nodded. Angus felt calm then, knowing that they were going to have some help in accompanying Jack towards his moment of brightness.

Angus couldn’t help but wonder if Jack understood what he had accepted. His friend was going to become a beacon, but there were those out there who wanted nothing more than to snuff the lights, by becoming a beacon Jack was going to be stronger, but also the first target.

Still, he was never going to be alone, not when Angus and the Leeries behind him.


End file.
